Northwestern
by TakaHawk.Dalton
Summary: En las llanuras del oeste la guerra está a punto de desatarse. Los bandidos atacan las caravanas de gente buscando un futuro mejor; indios que luchan por sus tierras. Batallas y duelos. Pasiones violentas y amores imposibles.   YAOI.ZoroxSanji ShanksxLuff
1. Chapter 1

**NorthWESTERN**

**Capítulo 1. **

Cuentan las viejas leyendas del Nuevo Mundo que cuando el hombre blanco allá por el final del siglo XIV se aventuró desde allende de los mares a través del "Océano Tenebroso", el cual consideraban lleno de monstruos más grandes que el más inmenso de los galeones de guerra y que se acababa apenas alejarse algunas leguas de la isla de la Gomera, todas las tribus indígenas que hasta entonces habitaban en paz y harmonía disfrutando de la vida que los misericordiosos Dioses habían decidido brindarles sin más preocupaciones que cazar y recolectar frutas para alimentarse, fueron eliminadas o esclavizadas por la avaricia de unos colonos españoles que en su busca del Cipango y Catay confundieron las costas de la pacífica Haití con las de Asia. Este error no habría llegado a mayores, ni tantos amables nativos que recibieron con los brazos abiertos a aquellos viajeros gigantes y peludos que nunca antes habían visto, habrían perdido la vida sin causa, si no fuera por la cabezonería de un Almirante que no quiso admitir jamás su equivocación ante unos Reyes Católicos anhelantes de todas las fortunas prometidas por aquél al que nombraron Virrey de las Indias, el genovés Cristóbal Colón.

Mas esta historia no comienza desde los mismos orígenes del nuevo continente, el cual posteriormente sería conocido como América, si no algunos siglos más tarde (sobre el siglo XVIII-XIX), cuando nuevos intrépidos descubridores se aventuraron a "Tierra firme" para intentar un futuro mejor que el que auguraban las islas conquistadas de tan injusta manera por los españoles.

En estas tierras llenas de posibilidades y promesas de libertad fueron creciendo y arraigando las costumbres europeas en un Nuevo Mundo que si bien no estaba preparado para un cambio tan drástico, aceptó de apoco las nuevas leyes implantadas; aunque fuera por la fuerza y arrasándolo todo a su paso. Los viajeros, primeramente colmaron de regalos a los habitantes del territorio que pretendían ocupar con la intención de que abandonaran sin oponerse las tierras que les habían visto nacer y crecer a ellos, sus abuelos y los abuelos de sus abuelos. Como cabía esperar, los pobres hombres de piel rojiza tostada por el sol, que nunca antes habían visto a los diablos de tez blanca, no aceptaron el despojarse de sus campos. Y aun siendo un pueblo de costumbres pacíficas se vieron obligados a hacer posesión de las rudimentarias armas con las que contaban, en su mayoría arcos, flechas y lanzas, para enfrentar a aquellos demonios que nadie sabía de dónde habían venido pero que tampoco ninguno de ellos deseaba cerca.

Entre disputas que no llevaban a buen puerto a ninguno de los dos implicados, pasaron varias generaciones. Por parte de los conquistadores las tierras adoptaron el nombre del "Salvaje Oeste" y se fueron asentando en pequeños pueblos y fuertes, dispersos a lo largo del árido territorio que lo conformaba. Por lo que concierne a los nativos, siguieron emperrados en seguir en sus territorios cerca de los ríos con sus magníficas cosechas de cereales y maíz, siendo la única cosa cambiante, la forma de ver a los hostiles europeos; cada vez les profesaban más odio por invadirles y obligarles a deshacerse de sus costumbres y tradiciones que habían defendido por tantas décadas.

En un punto concreto del basto continente, se alzaba un pueblecillo de no más de unos cientos de habitantes, pequeño sí, pero que contaba con todo lo necesario para la supervivencia pese a que sus cultivos no eran los más generosos ni las lluvias las más abundantes. Éste recibía el cariñoso nombre de Thousand Solèy, que traducido de la lengua de los nativos haitianos significaba "mil soles", haciéndose bien merecedor de su nombre pues, el astro rey no faltaba ninguno de los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. Sus gentes vivían felices en aquellas rudimentarias casas de madera que tanto esfuerzo bajo un sol abrasador les había costado levantar de la nada, disfrutando de la compañía de sus vecinos y los pequeños placeres que podían permitirse cuando los bandidos no los asaltaban. Aunque todas las penurias causadas por tales villanos, que sin embargo posteriormente seguirían apareciendo como moscas, cesaron en el preciso momento en que llegó el nuevo Sheriff a la ciudad. Él había sido enviado por los altos mandos para ocuparse del fuerte que dividía en dos el gran territorio a aquella parte del noroeste y de la ciudad, que desde hacía algunos años carecía de ninguno. Todos los pueblerinos le conocían por el sobrenombre de Cienfuegos, pues su pelo lucía de un rojo tan intenso que hacía sombra a la más ardiente de las llamas. Su valentía a la hora de presentar batalla fascinaba a los hombres mientras sus inigualables rasgos, cuerpo atlético y bello rostro hacían las delicias de todas las mujeres.

Por su parte, el Sheriff no se dejaba llevar por su fama y cumplía con su trabajo como el mejor, manteniendo a raya a los malhechores, solucionando los conflictos internos de la comunidad y actuando de mediador en los problemas agrícolas y ganaderos cuando se encontraba en el pueblo, pero cuando era temporada de estar presente en el fuerte conocido como Grand Line precisamente por separar los territorios civilizados de los nativos, se tornaba en el más bravo soldado que jamás pudiera comandar un ejército. Mas él tenía un problema, no toleraba el cabalgar a lomos de un caballo, cualquier cuadrúpedo semejante o medio de transporte terrestre, por lo que debía recorrer las largas distancias que separaban el pueblecillo del fuerte caminando. Y ésa más que cualquier otra, era la razón por la que pasaba medio año en cada uno de sus destinos, a no ser que alguna urgencia cuando estaba en el opuesto requiriera de su atención.

Durante el tiempo que pasaba alejado de los ciudadanos dejaba el pequeño municipio a manos de un muy buen amigo suyo que conoció en los puertos de lo que hoy sería México. Éste era bastante más joven que él pero bien se había ganado su respeto y se podía decir que conocía aquellas tierras mejor que la palma de su mano pues antes de tener la tarea de encargarse de la población era un caza recompensas errante que se había recorrido medio mundo sin más compañía que una hermosa katana de funda blanca y espléndido acero que le regalaron en las antiguas tierras del Gran Kan. Era considerado un maestro en el arte de la esgrima y podía combatir contra el más aguerrido enemigo armado hasta los dientes de artillería con su sola compañera de fatigas, Wado Ichimonji. De su aspecto físico destacaba su entrenado cuerpo, un cabello de un llamativo color natural verde apistachado y tres pendientes dorados en su oreja izquierda. Su único defecto a tener en cuanta sería la desmesurada facilidad con la que se perdía en los núcleos urbanos en comparación a la maestría con la que se desenvolvía en la naturaleza con la única guía de las estrellas y el sol.

Ambos hombres consistían en toda la protección que las gentes de Thousand Solèy necesitaban y estaban contentos de poder contar con ellos en los momentos difíciles. Mas el peliverde en las temporadas que Cienfuegos permanecía entre ellos y no en el fuerte, desaparecía para volver a los seis meses con nuevos ánimos renovados. Nadie sabía adónde iba y por más que le preguntaron jamás consiguieron sonsacarle ni una sola palabra.

Bueno Zoro, es momento de que parta hacia Grand Line, así que tú deberás ocuparte del pueblo.- golpeó afectuosamente el hombro de su interlocutor- Suerte compañero.

No te preocupes Shanks, sabes que puedo encargarme de él- sonrió- hasta pronto.

El hombre pelirrojo cargó su mochila ya repleta de todo lo necesario para el viaje y se alejó a paso ligero entre aspavientos y palabras de despedida por parte de los habitantes que le tenían en gran estima. Cuando éste no fue más que un borroso punto en el horizonte se marcharon a sus casas pero el espadachín permaneció largo y tendido rato hasta la caída del sol mirando sin mirar con la mirada perdida en el lugar por el que su amigo se había ido. Suspiró. Le esperaba medio año de tranquila monotonía en comparación a sus ajetreadas jornadas lejos de los límites del pueblecillo, pero como nunca habló de tales peripecias con ningún habitante, ninguno pudo comprender a qué se refería concretamente.

Una vez el crepúsculo le rodeó dejándolo sin más compañía que las centelleantes estrellas del firmamento, volvió a su casa. Ésta se encontraba en el piso de arriba de la oficina del Sheriff. Se tumbó en la cama con los brazos tras la nuca, echó un último vistazo a la calle principal del villorrio de la cual nacían a banda y banda las desperdigadas casas, para cerciorarse de que todo marchaba como debía marchar antes de dormirse. Contento con que ni una sola alma perturbara la calma de esa serena noche cerró los ojos con intención de descansar, estar fresco para el siguiente día que le esperaba y el total convencimiento de que en toda su estancia allí nada perturbaría la calma y harmonía que se respiraba a todas horas en aquel páramo aislado a centenares de kilómetros del último enclave europeo.

No sabía cuánto se equivocaban tales predicciones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

A la caída de la noche, aunque hacía relativamente poco que había dejado el pueblo y era más agradable caminar mientras la noche estuviera presente y las temperaturas bajaran que durante el día bajo un sol abrasador que no daba tregua, buscó resguardo al pie de una roca de tamaño mediano. Allí se cobijó, encendió un pequeño fuego con unos matojos resecos y asó un conejo que cazó por el camino (era mejor no gastar sus provisiones si no era necesario). Disfrutó de la tranquila cena sin más compañía que el aullido de una pareja de coyotes en la lejanía y después permaneció largo rato contemplando las estrellas antes de dormirse. Aún recordaba como cuando era niño, durante las largas travesías a través del Océano Tenebroso, su padre le enseñó a identificarlas aunque nunca consiguió aprender a guiarse de ellas. Rió interiormente, la nostalgia y la morriña si bien no eran las mejores compañeras de viaje, al menos, hacían compañía.

El cielo comenzó a clarearse y con él la actividad de los múltiples y diminutos animales que aprovecharon la noche para alimentarse cesó. En contraposición a los pequeños organismos, el pelirrojo que desde crío estaba acostumbrado a madrugar y aprovechar cada minuto de sol, emprendió de nuevo su marcha hacia su destino, el fuerte. Si llevaba bien la cuenta, aquélla debía ser la tercera vez que recorría los mismos parajes para ir a Grand Line, así que no habría problemas para llegar; sólo tenía que preocuparse de no caer deshidratado.

Ésa quizá siempre fuera la parte más difícil del trayecto pues el incisivo sol de mediodía no daba ni un minuto de descanso, y a menos que encontrara una roca muy grande o un cactus de considerables dimensiones, no había una triste sombra en la resguardarse. En ese aspecto aún a días de hoy seguiría preguntándose como un ser humano sanamente cuerdo y coherente podría querer vivir e invadir unos territorios como lo eran aquellos, tan áridos y secos que la tierra apenas daba frutos excepto en zonas muy puntuales donde el clima se suavizaba y las precipitaciones eran más abundantes, como era el caso del pueblo o el asentamiento Lacota que además disfrutaban de un espléndido río de cristalinas aguas; sin duda lo más codiciado de los alrededores. Puede que en realidad ese fuera el único motivo, el río. Pero el mundo estaba lleno de ellos, ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente ése?

La respuesta a la eterna pregunta era y seguiría siendo la avaricia y un afán incontrolado por poseer todo cuanto la Tierra brindara.

No quiso darle más vueltas a la cabeza o realmente el sol acabaría licuando sus neuronas. Si seguía al ritmo que iba, alcanzaría el fuerte en poco más de cinco o seis días con sus respectivas noches.

Y no se equivocó, tal como había predicho, en la tarde del sexto día, vislumbró en el horizonte la inconfundible silueta de Gran Line, que se erguía orgulloso de estar allí por muy perdido y en medio de la nada que se asentara. Poco después ya se encontraba en las puertas.

Capitán, ¡cuánto tiempo señor!- le saludó su segundo al mando, un chico rubio al que el pelo le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Éste lucía un uniforme azul índigo, un pañuelo de un par de tonalidades menor alrededor del cuello de la camisa, con remaches en dorado y unas botas negras para rematar el conjunto; exactamente igual que el resto de soldados pero con más galardones - Hace seis meses que partió de vuelta al pueblo, ¿qué tal va todo por allí?

Todo perfecto-sonrió como era su costumbre- lo he dejado en manos de un buen amigo así que no habrá problemas- se dirigió a su despacho que no era más que una pequeña caseta de madera enfrente de los barracones de los muchachos, integrado perfectamente casi a ras del grueso muro de postes que aislaba y protegía el fuerte de ataques enemigos.

Señor, si me lo permite, algún día tendríamos que conocernos, no hace más que contar maravillas de ese hombre.

Claro, no hay problema, la próxima vez que vuelva a Solèy te vienes conmigo- salió anudándose el pañuelo ya con el mismo uniforme que el resto puesto- Y dime, ¿alguna novedad importante por aquí?

Ninguna señor mas que los salvajes se están moviendo y sospechamos de un posible ataque contra nosotros.

Mmm… no creo que lo hagan. Saben que no tendrían oportunidad contra nuestras armas de fuego, por eso se han mantenido alejados hasta ahora y no me los imagino cambiando de idea…

Bueno señor, a mi parecer esos salvajes son impredecibles y serían muy capaces de hacer algo así.

Mi querido Sanji, tienes un concepto muy pésimo de ellos. Los Lacota son gentes pacíficas que se han visto obligados a empuñar las armas para protegerse de los invasores pero todavía no son tan idiotas. De hecho, podría decir que nos superan en inteligencia, ellos saben vivir en harmonía con la naturaleza mientras que nosotros sólo atinamos a destruirla.- posó brevemente la mano en el hombro de su subordinado y dio por zanjada la charla encaminándose a atender otros quehaceres-

El primer mes pasó volando. Casi no se había dado cuenta, entre las expediciones de reconocimiento del territorio, control de los movimientos de los indígenas, la captura de nuevos caballos, todo se le había hecho tan rápido... (Aunque él siguiera yendo siempre caminando)

Como era costumbre en él despertarse con los primeros rayos que anunciaban el comienzo de un nuevo día, el pelirrojo saltó de la cama convencido de que hoy le pasaría algo bueno. Se fue despejando como buenamente pudo a lo largo del recorrido hasta el patio central donde de un sonoro bostezo acabó de desperezarse. Tomó una cantimplora y bebió largamente de ella para seguidamente verter algo de su contenido en la mano y mojarse el cuello y el pelo, esa mañana especialmente hacía un calor sofocante impropio de las horas que eran. De pronto un grito clamó por su atención.

¡Capitán Shanks! Hemos capturado a un indio. Estaba husmeando entre los carros de suministros. Se trata del príncipe de los Lacota, él mismo nos lo ha confirmado.- dijo uno de los soldados que sujetaban el cuerpo de una persona por los brazos impidiendo que escapara-

Y entonces lo vio. Era un chico joven, prácticamente un chaval de la misma edad que su peliverde amigo, pero éste lucía un brillante pelo azabache ligeramente largo y alborotado adornado por una cinta roja con dos plumas de chillones colores que mostraban su estatus en la tribu. Unos ojos igual de negros se escondían tras su corto flequillo. Su piel tostada por el sol refulgía bajo los chorros dorados del alba. Su cuerpo era flaco, pero lucía unos bien definidos músculos, aunque todavía no terminados de formar. Y la única prenda de ropa que llevaba eran unos pantalones beix, finos y transpirables, mucho más adecuados para esas temperaturas que sus engorrosos uniformes.

En aquel momento el muchacho no parecía en condición de querer colaborar así que los soldados lo ataron a uno de los postes del patio, tras lo cual se marcharon a descansar dejando a Cienfuegos y el Lacota solos. Su corazón retumbó con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Su pulso se aceleró y sus latidos se escuchaban resonar con fuerza. No sabía por qué le pasaba aquello y mucho menos por qué con aquel indio, pero casi podría haber jurado que le robó el corazón nada más verlo. Esos rasgos tan característicos de su raza y a la vez aniñados, sus cabellos y esa mirada… le habían cazado desde el primer momento. Además de que él siempre se había caracterizado por encontrar el amor a primera vista.

Volviendo a la realidad el pelirrojo le observó intentando descubrir que escondían esos tristes ojos que le miraban expectantes de una explicación del por qué se encontraba allí en medio atado a un palo. Él no sabía por dónde empezar, aunque lo mejor sería interrogarle y con suerte sacarle algo de información útil sobre su tribu que favoreciera las comunicaciones.

¿Cuál es tu nombre Lacota?- quiso sonar conciso e indiferente, aunque no lo consiguió, realmente le intrigaba cual pudiera ser el nombre del ángel indígena que abandonara su paraíso para dar con él-

Por unos segundos el pelinegro pareció reacio a contestar y apartó el rostro de su interlocutor hacia un lado dudoso de si responder o no a la pregunta. ¿Pero qué remedio le quedaba? Estaba preso por unos hombres extraños que invadían sus tierras, él solo contra todos los soldados, que eran más de lo que sabía contar y eso le causaba pavor, quizá si colaboraba puede que le soltaran.

Mi ser Luffy…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Tal como predijo, y sin que el destino se mostrara dispuesto a enseñarle lo que realmente tenía preparado para él, el primer mes de estancia en el pueblo ya mostraba la tranquila monotonía que auguró tendría durante su estancia. Y así comenzaba un nuevo día en su rutina: primero se levantaría, renegaría de lo aburrido que era, desayunaría, estaría en la oficina del Sheriff hasta que le requirieran y si no se le necesitaba, él mismo daría una vuelta por el villorrio para cerciorarse de que todo seguía con la habitual tranquilidad, seguidamente comería algo en la taberna, quizá acompañado de un buen licor, para luego volver a la oficina hasta la hora de ir a casa, donde una vez allí cenaría y se dispondría a dormir a la espera de un día más entretenido que el pasado sin muchas esperanzas puestas en el venidero.

Cierta tarde, cuando se encontraba terminando de comer, los Dioses decidieron apiadarse de su alma guerrera y vaticinarle algo de todo lo que tenían en mente que marcaría su destino.

Zoro se encontraba sentado en un taburete frente a la barra del bar donde acostumbraba a tener su almuerzo casi a diario. A lo largo de los casi dos años que llevaba de sheriff en Solèy, aunque fuera durante sólo seis meses cada vez, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los habitantes desde todos los puntos de vista. Él sabía cuáles eran sus costumbres y ellos las suyas; se podría decir que se había formado una relación de complicidad mutua. Sobre todo con el tabernero del pueblo, un chico de cabellos negros y nariz desproporcionadamente grande, es decir, el hombre que ahora mismo tenía delante y con el cual compartía una charla de lo apacible y tranquilo que se estaba últimamente.

Oi Usopp, ponme otra cerveza- pidió el peliverde-

Aquí tienes.- le tendió la jarra acompañada de una sonrisa- Chico, no sé si es porque estás tú aquí o qué, pero ya nunca aparecen malhechores.

Bueno- dio un sorbo a su bebida- esa es la tarea del Sheriff, mantenerlos alejados.

Sí, pero incluso con Shanks se dejan caer de vez en cuando… y ya hace demasiado que no se les ve el pelo…, esto me huele a cuerno quemao.

A ti todo de huele a cuerno quemao Usopp. Además, ¿acaso preferirías que rondaran el pueblo?

No, no, no es eso. De hecho mi enfermedad crónica de nopuedoenfrentarmeabandidosp eligrosos me afecta de forma especial cuando hay alguno cerca. Aunque mi ejército de treinta mil hombres podría con ellos…

Al espadachín le resbaló una gota por la cabeza y le miró con cierto punto de incredulidad, por mucho que le conociera aún le asombraba la facilidad con la que se inventaba todas aquellas patrañas sin esfuerzo o como llegaba a ser de miedica con la sola mención de posibles peligros. Pero así era su amigo, mentiroso y asustadizo.

No te preocupes, seguro que ya oyeron hablar de tu escuadra y salieron corriendo- le siguió la corriente-

¡Claro! ¡Porque el capitán Usopp es el más valiente de todos los vaqueros! Jajaj…

De pronto la puerta del bar se abrió, cortando la risa del tabernero y dejando paso a unos ocho individuos de apariencia poco confiable que se sentaron en una de las mesas libres al grito de comida y bebida, excepto uno, que permaneció extrañamente callado y apoyó los pies descaradamente en la mesa. Éste portaba un sombrero de ala ancha que impedía ver su rostro. El Sheriff les miró con desconfianza, no les había visto antes y estaba seguro de que no eran del pueblo. A parte de sus pintas de malas pulgas, iban armados hasta los dientes, cada cual con sendos revólveres y escopetas, además de una cantidad indecente de munición extra en cinturones. Por su experiencia todos sus sensores le decían que eran caza recompensas, fugitivos o algo peor y decidió no quitarles un ojo de encima aun estando sentado de espaldas a ellos.

El cortado mesero les sirvió lo que pedían, para acto seguido apartarse lo más rápido que pudo y volver a refugiarse tras la barra. Zoro continuaba observándoles, todos empezaron a comer siguiendo siendo el descarado el único inmóvil, eso le extrañó, aquel tipo no le transmitía buenas vibraciones y su sexto sentido le gritaba cada vez más fuerte que algo estaba por pasar, esos tíos no se tramaban nada bueno. Pero al igual que él, el resto de clientes también los miraban despectivamente. Por mucho que no se debiera juzgar un libro por su portada, estaba claro que estos compartían el título con el interior sin necesidad de ojearlos. Cuando el resto de comensales del local continuaron con sus respectivas comidas un pobre parroquiano demasiado curioso permaneció con la mirada fija en aquél que tanto inquietaba al Sheriff.

Fue cuestión de segundos, el tipo observado desenfundó su revólver a una velocidad que podría haberse comparado con la del sonido para pasar a apuntar a la cabeza del curioso hombre que no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

¿Qué tanto me miras?- preguntó con voz grave y su cabeza gacha sin permitir que el sombrero dejara de tapar su rostro-

N-Nada señor… no mi-miraba nada…-balbuceó aterrorizado-

Cuando concluyó de hablar, el que le apuntaba reparó en un frío acero que le presionaba el cuello, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento fue colocado en tal peligrosa posición pero se asombró de la rapidez con que otra persona podía desenvainar. Hasta la fecha, nadie había conseguido igualarlo.

Será mejor que dejes de apuntarle- amenazó el peliverde, no iba a permitir que ninguno de sus pueblerinos sufrieran daños y menos delante de sus narices.

¿Y si no me place hacerlo?-respondió desafiante el otro-

Tendré que rebanarte el pescuezo.

Los que le conocían sabían perfectamente que su máxima autoridad jamás bromeaba en esos temas. Suspiraron un poco más aliviados, estando él de su parte, el parroquiano ya tenía más posibilidades de salir con vida de la encrucijada.

Mis balas son más rápidas que tu espada, chico. ¿De verdad te arriesgarías a que lo matara?

Zoro frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula molesto, sus ojos desprendían chispas de odio mal contenido hacia su adversario, de veras que se estaba ganando a pulso el que lo degollara, eso había sido un reto en toda regla pero lo pilló, no, no arriesgaría la vida de ese hombre.

…- no sabía qué contestar o con qué contratacar, se le acababan los recursos- no te arriesgues tú a que pueda cortarte el cuello primero. Lárgate de esta taberna y llévate a tus amigos contigo.- le amenazó de forma muy seria y segura con la mirada, aunque el otro seguía sin descubrir sus ojos, por lo que sólo obtuvo una sonora carcajada por su parte.-

Muy gracioso chaval..., muy gracioso… Un espadachín jamás podría contra un arma de fuego ¿y aun así te pones chulo? Los tienes bien puestos, lo reconozco… Está bien, tú ganas.- en un ademán bien practicado enfundó el revólver en su funda con un par de giros y alzando la cabeza le tendió la mano a su contrincante-

El peliverde le miró con desconfianza a esos ojos amarillos que contemplaba por primera vez en todo el duelo, segundos atrás apuntaba a una pobre víctima inocente cuyo único crimen fue observarle un poco de más ¿y ahora pretendía que le diera la mano? Desde luego era unos de los adversarios más curiosos que había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentar, aunque esta vez no hubiera habido derramamiento de sangre, por suerte. Finalmente perdido en esos orbes de halcón tan intimidantes como los de la más salvaje de las bestias, enfundó su tan preciada katana blanca y correspondió el gesto estrechándole la mano con fuerza.

Dracule Mihawk.- fue lo único que dijo-

Roronoa Zoro, Sheriff de Thousand Solèy- cruzaron la mirada durante un par de segundos que parecieron eternos para luego añadir- si te vuelvo a ver por ahí, espero que no causes más problemas, o me veré obligado a echarte del pueblo.

No nos quedaremos mucho… ¡Vamos muchachos!

Tras lo cual y pese al numerito que acababan de montar, pagaron y todos los hombres salieron del local. Una vez fuera a cierta distancia de la taberna se miraron cómplices y estallaron en carcajadas.

¡Qué muchacho más imbécil, anda que creer que podría ganar en velocidad a nuestro jefe!- dijo burlón uno de los subordinados-

¡Hay que tener pocos recursos si un mocoso como él es el Sheriff!-añadió otro-

Sí, que pichón, ya verás la cara que se le queda cuando nosotros…

Ya basta.- cortó el de los ojos amarillos- Tenemos cosas que hacer, ya lo saben. Ocúpense cada uno de sus obligaciones, actuaremos en siete días a la caída del sol, para entonces quiero que lo tengan todo listo ¡¿ha quedado claro?!

¡Sí señor!-respondieron todos a coro.

Mientras los extraños hombres que casi mataban a uno de sus vecinos se alejaban cada cual ensimismado en las tareas encomendadas por su jefe, dentro de la taberna se respiraba un aire denso sólo roto por el repiqueteo de los cubiertos sobre los platos. Aquel pequeño duelo o rescate, como se quisiera ver, no había tenido un claro ganador pese a que el otro admitiese su derrota. El peliverde sabía que la vida del parroquiano había estado pendiente de un hilo, sino hubiera llegado a desenvainar a tiempo al intuir las intenciones del rival, lo más probable es que ahora estuvieran de luto. Aunque si bien es cierto, durante un corto espacio de tiempo dudó de que realmente aquel extraño vaquero de mirada cetrera fuera capaz de matarlo sin miramientos por el simple hecho de haber sido observado en exceso. Algo que no alcanzaba a comprender en esos momentos no encajaba en el puzle mental que intentaba crear para ver la situación lo más objetivamente posible. Y este algo le crispaba los nervios, más por la certeza de que significaba un asunto importante que desembocaría en un problema mayor de no llegar a resolverlo a tiempo que por no ser conocedor de él en ese instante.

De cualquier forma se sentía ciertamente frustrado ante la imposibilidad de relacionar todos los eventos acontecidos en un solo propósito. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, como sólo hacía cuando algo realmente le turbaba, se suponía que como Sheriff debía encargarse de resolver todos los problemas y evitar que sucediera lo que había sucedido apenas unos minutos atrás. Apuró su cerveza.

No te sulfures más Zoro, has hecho lo que tenías que hacer, eres un digno sustituto de Shanks- quiso reconfortarle su amigo- Sabes que todos confiamos en ti y te estamos agradecidos de que estés con nosotros.

Gracias Usopp, pero es que tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a esos tipos y me da la impresión de que algo importante se me escapa aunque no alcanzo a comprender el qué…

¿Quién es el paranoico que huele a cuerno quemao ahora?-rió divertido-

Tenía razón, ahora se comportaba como un paranoico asustado de todo lo que le rodea. Lo mejor sería apartarlo por el momento de su mente y si volvían a haber problemas recurrir a esas paranoias, a ver si para entonces, al menos, tenían fundamentos…


End file.
